The invention relates to a composition for to assist in the achievement of optimal cardiovascular health. The composition addresses various concerns including low antioxidant status, low levels of essential fatty acids, magnesium, potassium, and elevated levels of homocysteine. It is designated to treat and prevent heart disease and stroke.
The risk factors can be addressed by supplementing a person""s diet with a composition containing key vitamins, minerals, antioxidants, and nutrients to promote a healthy cardiovascular system, treat and prevent heart disease and stroke.
Cholesterol is a waxy, oily steroid compound which has received a lot of bad press in recent yearsxe2x80x94especially when it comes to cardiovascular degeneration. The truth is that cholesterol is vital to the body""s health and functioning.
Cholesterol is an essential component in cell membranes. It helps us to absorb fat-soluble vitamins (A, D, E, K) and essential fatty acids. It is also involved in manufacturing key male and female sex hormones and steroidal hormones. These are crucial for a healthy immune system and a smooth running hormonal system. Ironically, a significant percentage of coronary heart disease occurs in people with normal to low cholesterol.
The problem when it comes to heart disease isn""t the cholesterol itselfxe2x80x94but oxidized cholesterol. That""s why supplementing with antioxidants, including natural carotenoid, Vitamins C and E, Coenzyme Q10, as well as herbs, phytonutrients and other nutrients, including amino acids, and alpha lipoid acid all are effective in promoting optimal cardiovascular health.
It is an object of the present invention to provide an unique formulation which allows individuals to maintain the health of the body""s cardiovascular system.
The key to the unique formulation is a combination of effective amounts of specific vitamins, minerals, herbs and nutrients. These essential components in their proper beneficial amounts and forms are proven effective in maintaining cardiovascular health.
The formulation contains Coenzyme Q10, Standardized Green Tea Extract, Standardized Red Wine Extract, Grape Seed Proanthocyanidine, Citrus Bioflavonoids, Chromium, Garlic Extract, Plant Enzymes, Lycopene, Folic Acid, Vitamin B12 and Pyroxidine HCl(Vitamin B6).
The formulation is preferably delivered in capsule form at eight capsules per day.